Minion
Minion is the tritagonist of Megamind. He is a talking alien fish in a robotic suit (which resembles an ape) and happens to be the best friend of Megamind (the protagonist of the film). He is voiced by David Cross, who also played Ian Hawke and Crane. Role At the beginning of the movie, he and Megamind were sent to Earth as infants, and together they had to face being neglected by society, eventually becoming super-villains and rivals to the fame superhero Metro Man. But it wasn't until Megamind finally defeated Metro Man with the usage of copper, which allowed him, Minion, and their armies of Brain-Bots to take over Metro City by force, though it turns out later that Metro Man actually faked his demise to retire as a superhero to pursue a career in music. However, Megamind feels empty after his victory, so he decides to create a new hero by creating a new serum composed of Metro Man's powers and injecting a person who'd be worthy to use them for good. Of course, Minion secretly doesn't approve of this, but relectantly tags along. After the serum is accidentally injected into a Roxanne Ritchi's cameraman Hal Stewart, Minion (posing as Hal's 'Space Step-Mom') helps Megamind (posing as Hal's 'Space-Dad') in training Hal to become a hero and using the powers properly. Unaware to Megamind and Minion, Hal (who calls himself Tighten) doesn't plan to use his powers to do the greater good, but to win Roxanne's heart to himself. Eventually, Minion's friendship with Megamind was put at stake when he learned that Megamind has been secretly dating Roxanne under his 'Bernard' disguise, so he left him in a angry huff, much to Megamind's dismay. Minion is even more upset to hear that Tighten has turned evil and is now using his powers to create havoc in Metro City after being spurned by Roxanne. However, Megamind and Minion's friendship was put back together when he confronted Megamind at the Metro City Prison, where the latter expresses his dear remorse for hurting Minion. Touched by this, Minion accepts Megamind's apology and aids him in defeating Tighten and removing his powers for good before being praised as the new heroes of Metro City. Appearance * Minion was a robot with a fish inside a dome of water and his body, arms, and legs are that of a gorilla which represents Donkey Kong. Similar Heroes * Donkey Kong * King Kong * Dr. Nefario (Despicable Me) * Max (Dr. Seuss' How The Grinch Stole Christmas!) Trivia * He is not to be confused with Gru's yellow minions of the same name. Category:DreamWorks Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Sidekick Category:Animal Heroes Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Aliens Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Brutes Category:Aquatic Heroes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Pets Category:Singing Heroes Category:Good Darkness Category:Incompetent Heroes Category:True Neutral Category:False Antagonist Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Wise Heroes Category:Genius Category:Gentle Giants Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Straight man Category:Movie Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Robots Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Rogue Antagonist Category:Voice of Reason Category:Last of Kind Category:Orphans Category:Defectors Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Protectors Category:Cowards Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Philanthropists Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Heroes with Courage